Domination campaign
Start date: Summer 1934 *End date: Winter 1945 *Number of turns: 42 (from the Mechanisation to the Atomic Era; each combo (3-4, 4-5], 5-6 takes about 14 turns) Campaigns CtWs for Age of Darkness comprise the following: Major campaigns: *'USA:' Either destroy both Nazi Germany and Japan, or control the entire Western Hemisphere, the Middle East and Southeast Asia and obtain 5,000 tribute. *'USSR': Maintain control of all Russian holdings, outlast Nazi Germany and control Central Europe, Eurasia, Middle East. *'France:' Maintain control of European France, along with French possessions in Africa and Asia, conquer more territory in the Middle East than any other faction and maintain an average consolidated territorial strength level higher than any other factiona. *'British Commonwealth:' keep the British Empire intact. *'Japan:' occupy all Asia and control the Pacific. *'Italy: '''outlast France (France must either be annexed or occupied), maintain control of all Italian cantonments, and gain control of the Mediterranean, North Africa, and the following areas: Eritrea; Sudan; Somalia; Ethiopia; Marmara Coast. *'Germany: outlast the Soviet Union, and conquer Central Europe, Western Europe, Northern Europe, and Sub-Saharan Africa. If the campaign end is reached either by running out of turns or by achieving the Domination victory, factions that aren't allied with you will ally together and declare war on you right away. Minor campaigns Minor campaigns actually consist of the smaller factions of the Interbellum. *'''Arabs: conquer all North Africa and the Middle East and obtain 4,000 tribute. *'Argentina:' maintain control of all Argentine cantonments, conquer the Malvinas and conquer more territory than the USA and Brazil combined (NB: USA can never be destroyed, only occupied). One part of the game involves fulfilling your own objectives before the other guy does, although in co-op games I hope to see the ability to have an allied victory in which you can help one guy achieve certain objectives to win the game. Espionage scenarios There will be roughly about 6 espionage scenarios, making a total of 48 in total and are meant to drive the game forward and create scenarios. Because the cost of declaring war is rather high, espionage scenarios attempt to lower the global cost of declarations of war. Tribute bonus zones 15 continents were created, because the scale of the Second World War meant that the map may be somewhat granular. I am going to settle for a map, with names of areas set out in different languages: English, French and Chinese. The English and French appear on top of one another; the Chinese appears in a matrix next to them. *North America - homeland of America and British Canada *Central America and Caribbean - no nations in this place, because many of them are politically instable *Latin America - home to more nations embroiled in civil war, and Brazil and Argentina *Northern Europe - consists of the British Isles, and Scandinavia *Central Europe - Germany and its East European dependencies *Mediterranean - stretches from the Adriatic to the Black Sea *Western Europe - Italy, Spain, Portugal and France *North Africa *Sub-Saharan Africa *Southern Africa *West Asia - stretches from Palestine to Afghanistan *Central Asia - the Caucasus, Mongolia and the Turkic homelands *Pacific - consists of Japan, Korea, Australia, New Zealand and all islands throughout. *China *Southern Asia - India and Indochina, including the Malay Peninsula Supply centres are distributed on 1 basis: oil and natural gas. North America *Quebec *Winnipeg *Ontario *Yukon *Nunavut *New England *Virginia *Oregon *Dakota Plains *Pacific Northwest *Carolina *Ohio *Texas *Florida *Great Lakes *Montana *Louisiana *Colorado *Greenland *Alaska Rebels: Partisans Northern Europe *London *Midlands *Scotland *Wales *Belfast *Dubllin *Helsinki *Karelia *Lappland *Oslo *Nordland *Gotland *Dalarna *Iceland *Copenhagen *Svalbard *Greenland Rebels: Partisans Central Europe *Saxony *Bavaria *Berlin-Brandenburg *Transylvania *Chişinău *Bucuresti *Austria *Prague *Bratislava *Transdanubia *Budapest *Great Plain *Bulgaria *Warsaw *North Carpathia *Pomerania *Slovenia *Serbia *Bosnia *Croatia *Leningrad *Moscow *Kharkov *Kiev *Odessa *Sebastopol *Belarus *Jihlava *Talinn *Riga *Volga valley Rebels: Partisans Mediterranean *Ajjacio *Gibraltar *Nicosia *Malta *Sardinia *Balearics *Epirus *Peloponnese *Aegean Sea *Albania Rebels: Partisans Western Europe *Normandy and Brittany *Paris *Gascony - has oil *Languedoc *Azores *Madrid *Seville *Barcelona *Asturias *Valencia *North Italian Plain *Latium *Sardinia *Naples and Sicily *Alentejo *Ardennes *Antwerp *Holland *Frisian Coast *Alps *Rhineland Rebels: Partisans Eurasia *Yakutsk *Kamchatka *Krasnoyask *Urals *Siberia *Novaya Zemlya *Pyongyang *Busan *North Sakhalin *South Sakhalin *Kurils *Tehran *Khorasan *Afghanistan *Uzbekistan *Kirghizstan *Tajikistan *Turkmenistan *Astana Rebels: Partisans North Africa *Algiers - oil *Tunis *Atlas *Sahara - oil *Morocco *Alexandria *Western Desert *Upper Egypt *Libya Rebels: Muslim patriots Middle East *Damascus *Jerusalem *Aqaba *Amman *Aden *Hejaz *Najd *Empty Quarter *Mesopotamia *Shatt el Arab - oil *Hadhramaut *Kapadokya *Persian Gulf - oil *Ankara *Marmara Coast *Muscat Rebels: Muslim patriots Sub-Saharan Africa *Senegal-Niger *West Africa *Cameroon *Lagos *Mogadishu *Freetown *Amhara *Oromia *Sudan *Mauritania *Eritrea *Guinea *Congo *Canarias Rebels: Muslim patriots Southern Africa *Antinanaviro *Mombasa *Cape Town *North Rhodesia *South Rhodesia *Bechuanaland *Mozambique *Angola *Tanzania *Zanzibar Rebels: African patriots China *Shanghai (USA) *Hong Kong (UK) *Nanjing *Northern China *Yangzi valley *Shandong *Sichuan plateau *Hainan ® *Central China ® *Manchuria (Japanese) *Mongolia (Russian) *Tibet ® *Xinjiang ® *Southern China ® *Formosa (Japan) *Macao (Portugal) Rebels: Warlords Southern Asia *Goa *Titiwangsa Range *Vientiane *Annam *Phnom Penh *Kuala Lumpur *Singapore *Lahore *Ceylon *Bengal *Deccan *Tamil Nadu *Ladakh *Delhi *Thars *Burma *Siam *Baluchi Desert Rebels: Nationalist separatists Pacific *Hawaii *Luzon *Mindanao *Vanuatu *Maluku *Queensland *Victoria *Western Australia *North Island *South Island *Australian Desert *North Borneo *Sumatera *Java *South Borneo *Irian Jaya *Timor *Kyushu *Hokkaido *Shikoku *Tokyo *Kansai *Ryukyu *Guam *Marianas Rebels: Nationalist separatists Central America and Caribbean *Cuba *Hispaniola *Guyana *Belize *Bermuda *Jamaica *Colombia *Venezuela *Mexico *Honduras *Guatemala *Panama *Suriname Rebels: South American Patriots Latin America *Buenos Aires *Pampas *Cordoba *Mendoza *Patagonia *Chaco *Falklands *Atacama *Valvidia *Andes *Amazonas *Mato Grosso *Paranaíba *Uruguay *Bahia *Rio de Janeiro *Recife *Paraguay *Rio Negro Rebels: South American Patriots Category:CtW